Breaking the Habit
by mikromb13
Summary: Sequel to "What I've Done." Cody learns leaving his old bounty hunter life behind him is easier said than done. The more he tries to run, the faster it catches up as past shadows return to haunt him. Based on the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park
1. Prologue

**Breaking the Habit**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs.**

**Summary: Sequel to "What I've Done." Cody tries to adapt to his new life, but he soon learns that leaving his old bounty hunter life behind him is easier said than done. The more he tries to run, the faster it catches up to him. Soon Cody falls in over his head as shadows of his past come back to haunt him. Based on the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**-Cody POV-**

_I stared forward towards the ground, tears threatening in my eyes. "Come on please…" I said as I took a deep breath. "If I ever really, REALLY needed your help, it's right now. I-I just don't know what to do anymore. The more I fight, the more futile my effort is." _

_My eyes have adapted to the dark atmosphere around me, but the tears in my eyes make seeing almost impossible. The only light is the faint remaining rays from the streetlights that reached this far into the cemetery. Most people would think I was crazy to be in a cemetery at night, but the one value I've held ever since that night stays true in my mind. I'm not most people, I'm me, and I do what I want. _

_In the distance I hear rustling footsteps. It would only be a matter of time now. Along with their faint voices I hear something else, almost like music but it was very faint and hard to make out. _

**Memories consume,**

**Like opening the wound,**

**I'm picking me apart again.**

_I assumed it was probably from the radio the caretaker kept in his office. He probably just forgot to turn it off. I hear the footsteps and voices grow closer as I shake my head. "Here I go again," I muttered disgusted in a disgusted voice to myself as I wipe my eyes dry. The dark atmosphere and various stones definitely are going to make themselves useful. I grasp my trusty knife as I sink low to the ground and begin to move into position. The moonless night and thick blanket of clouds also will also be useful in keeping myself hidden._

**You all assume,**

**I'm safe here in my room,**

_Once again I turn my eyes to approaching group of people. Their flashlights won't do them any good, it's way too dark. This is going to be yet another walk in the park. Slowly I creep forward, waiting for the opportune moment. Finally I crouch behind a large tomb with an obelisk on top. I lean into the dark stone's texture, as I continue to watch. "Sorry Zack," I mutter under my breath._

_As I wait, a battle erupts within me. I know what I have to do if I want to stay alive. Honestly though, I really don't care anymore if I live or die, everyday is like a living hell. The only reason I want to stay alive is I refuse to give any of these scum bags the pleasure of being the one to kill me. On the other side though, I could very easily escape, using the cover I had. But then again, the only way to stop them is for me to kill them first…I won't hide forever like some scared little boy. _

**Unless I try to start again.**

_I look down at the knife, the same trusty tool I used so many times. Then something happens that never had before, my hand starts to shiver as my brother's face passes through my mind. I try to shake the knot that had also begun to develop in my stomach. "Pull yourself together," I mutter under my breath. "It's you or them, take your pick." I ready myself again. "I have to Zack, it's the only way…"_

_Finally one is within striking distance. I look at the knife again, shaking all stray thoughts from my mind as I focus on the one thing I had become good at…killing. Zack's image continues to flash in my mind, but I won't allow myself to be distracted. It's now or never._

**I don't want to be the one,**

**That battles always choose.**

_Sliding from behind the tomb I reach up and bring my knife around the back of my first victim's throat. A half second later, a river of red falls from the front of his neck as he collapses. The others are on alert but I'm already out of harm's way and ready to make my next move. They wave their guns in all directions. I shake my head. They should have known who they were dealing with. After a few more moves, I deal with the others in a similar fashion before wiping my knife clean on the grass._

_For the next few seconds, I stare at the bodies lying In front of me. "You're getting slow," I say to myself as the old rushes fill my veins again. But at the same time, another feeling fills me, one of regret. "Zack, please I had to, it was them or me. I won't give in again. I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it." The more I try to fight it though, the more this new sorrow sweeps through me. I know what I did, and despite the numbers I've killed in the past, I actually feel sorry for my victims, and now can't even look at them. I feel sick to my stomach, I wouldn't let this happen again. Dizziness fills me and my world begins to spin as I rush behind another tomb and a moment later, lose all the contents in my stomach._

'**Cause inside I realize,**

**That I'm the one confused.**

_Breathing heavily I stare at the ground before heaving again. What was happening to me? I could feel my old self starting to take over again. The battle was raging within me. This just wasn't going to stop. But one thing was for sure, I made Zack a promise…and I would keep it._

_Suddenly, I feel a hand wrap around my face. Before I can react, I feel a damp cloth shoved over my nose and mouth. Vapors fill my airways, suffocating me and blocking out anything else. I can't even scream. In a matter of seconds I feel strength vacating my body as complete blackness covers my vision. My knife falls from my hand as my body meets the ground. Next consciousness completely slips from me as I fall into complete nothingness.

* * *

_**Please read and review.**


	2. Memories Consume

**(A/N) I highly suggest reading the first story, "What I've Done," prior to reading this one. Although I'm going to include some back story, it's not going re-tell the first one. Also some details might be really hard to understand without reading the other story first.**

**Chapter 2: Memories Consume**

"Cody? Cody?"

Sixteen year old Cody Martin sat staring out his window as rain drops patted its outside surface. He thought he had heard someone calling him, but due to his level of concentration, his mind shut the voice out.

"Cody?" The voice repeated, louder this time, snapping Cody back to reality.

"Huh?" Cody said, as he slowly turned himself around. "Oh hey Rhuben," he said as he faced a girl with dark hair that contained a single purple strand that fell in front of her eye.

"You ready?" Rhuben asked.

"For what?" Cody asked, his voice still very distant.

Rhuben sighed, shaking her head. Ever since Cody had been released from the hospital, he had been like this. Rhuben, her twin sister Riley, and their older brother, Julius, who they had just recently been reunited with offered him a place to stay, knowing that he wouldn't accept any public care. Also they offered him the option so he wouldn't end up back on the streets, especially with the condition he was in at the time. Although he was very reluctant to accept the offer, Cody finally agreed after Rhuben showed him that their word was final on the subject. Cody however also made the point as clear as he could that it would only be a short term arrangement, at least until he had healed completely from his latest battle.

"Don't you remember?" Rhuben asked him. Cody didn't answer so after another sigh, she continued on. "It's time to go to your first day of work."

A few more seconds of silence passed.

"Coming," Cody finally replied in a monotone. After a few more seconds of staring off into the distance, he finally turned himself around and walked towards her. She gave him one last look before leading him out of his room and to the living room where Riley was waiting for them.

"Ready?" Riley asked. Rhuben nodded, Cody also slightly motioned he was also. "Ok, let's go. Also Julius said he's gonna be home really late, so we gotta make our own dinner tonight."

"Ok," Rhuben muttered. Rhuben and Riley had been reunited with their brother shortly after Cody left them at a local warehouse three years earlier. The twins and their brother then were able to get a small apartment in Boston, and all three contributed to paying the rent and bills. Since Cody still tried to be as independent as possible, despite his injuries, he said he would also pay his share as soon as he was able to.

After one last check to make sure the three twins had everything they needed, they headed outside to a nearby bus station so they could get to a small restaurant where the twin girls worked as waitresses. On the bus, memories of times with his twin brother, Zack, flashed through Cody's mind. Zack had died after saving Cody's life, something that despite his best efforts, Cody still wasn't able to completely get over.

Finally after a silent bus ride, the group arrived at a small brown building with green window shutters. Outside there were two glass top tables with a green and white umbrella on top of each one. Each table was also equipped with two chairs. A neon "Open" sign sat in the restaurant's window, above which was a sign that said "Ramos' Classic."

Cody's eyes flashed around at his surroundings, taking them in. Ironically, during his days as a bounty hunter, he had come this way several times, he just never paid that much attention to the restaurant itself. "So that's what that is," Cody muttered.

"You coming Cody?" Rhuben's voice asked. Cody looked over to see Riley had already disappeared inside and Rhuben was in the process of opening the door.

"Yea," Cody replied dully. As he walked up, Rhuben prepared to open the door for him, but Cody stopped her.

"What gives?" Rhuben asked as she reached for the door again.

"I can do it," Cody said, his voice still very low. He then scanned her eyes. "Why do you keep helping me?" Cody asked with genuine curiosity. "I've never given you a reason to, and probably every reason to hate me."

Rhuben sighed, unsure of what exactly to say. Ever since she had first met him, she knew Cody wasn't like all the other kids she had come to know at the orphanage. Cody scanned her eyes, something she didn't like. She knew how Cody's life had been ever since Riley, her and him had escaped from the orphanage they had been sent to. She also knew that he had learned how to read people's facial expressions, a talent that somewhat annoyed her because he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm not going inside until you tell me," Cody said, folding his arms.

"Not now," Rhuben said. "It's your first day, can't it just wait?"

"Only because you got me this job," Cody replied. "I don't take charity. I also know what happens to people when they rely on others."

"Cody," Rhuben replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "Can't you just forget that for now?" A new thought then popped into her mind. It was a card she didn't like playing but knew she had to when he got like this. "Besides, isn't that what your brother wants you to do? At least try to live a somewhat normal life?"

Cody looked at her again his lip shaking slightly as he was entirely unsure of what to say. Inside he could almost hear Zack's voice telling him to drop the subject and listen to her. It was something that seemed to happen every time Cody didn't want to accept help but knew he had to. "Fine Zack…" Cody mumbled under his breath. "Fine," Cody said to Rhuben. "But I want to know soon."

"You got it," Rhuben said, cracking a smile.

Inside Riley motioned to them. "Hey you guys coming?"

"Yea," Rhuben called back with a quick glance at Cody. Inside, they could hear the radio that sat on counter in the back of the dining room playing softly.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream.**

As Riley tied her apron, clocked in and got to work, Rhuben led Cody through the maze of metal that was the kitchen and back to the manager's office.

**I don't know why I instigate,**

**And say what I don't mean.**

"Hey Jeremy?" Rhuben said to a larger man sitting at a desk. He had a dark green polo and tan pants. He also had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Rhuben," Jeremy replied. "This him?"

Rhuben opened her mouth to speak but Cody cut her off. "I'm Cody," Cody said, extending his hand.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not all right.**

"Good to have you aboard," Jeremy said as he handed Cody some paperwork. "Fill these out and we'll get you started. You ever bus tables before?"

Cody was about to answer when Rhuben lightly elbowed him in the side. "Yea, I used to do that a lot," Cody lied as he scribbled answers to the questions he was able to answer. He mouthed to Rhuben for the information about her place. Some questions however, Cody made up answers to, knowing that giving away too much information could spell trouble for him later.

"Training shouldn't take too long then," Jeremy said. "So I guess I can leave that to you? Month end's coming up and I'm gonna be swamped in here."

**So I'm breaking the habit,**

**Breaking the habit, tonight.**

"Shouldn't be a problem," Rhuben said looking at Cody. "Will it?"

Cody returned the look. "No," he muttered, flashing his eyes at her.

Throughout most of the day, Rhuben took Cody through the restaurant and showed him where everything was, the emergency procedures, and normal day to day operations. Several times, Cody's mind began to wander, but Rhuben quickly brought him back to reality.

"Should be a rather slow day because of the rain," Rhuben said. "Good for you to learn on."

"I learn fast," Cody replied shortly.

"Good," Rhuben replied. "Then can you handle this while I take care of my section. Not like you got much to do anyway."

"Throw the dishes in the bucket, don't break them, keep everything off the floor," Cody responded. "I got it."

Rhuben shook her head. "Ok, good luck."

"Thanks," Cody said. "But I don't need it," he finished to himself, after she walked away. Memories of the times he and Zack did this type of thing at the Tipton went through his mind. Cody tried to shake the memories away while he worked but, due to the lack of interaction with other people, he couldn't. Another thing Cody couldn't help was ever time something from the kitchen made a noise or something metallic caught an overhead light, Cody would quickly go on alert. He would freeze as his eyes quickly shot around the room. The sudden stop, to Cody's dismay would also have the result of drawing looks from the people in the dining room. He would then shake his head before, grumbling to himself, going back to his job.

Jeremy eventually called Riley and Rhuben over to his office. The twins looked at each other before turning to see what Jeremy had to say. "I like your friend, he seems to do a good job," Jeremy began. "But…" the two girls looked at him. "Is he always this skitterish?"

Riley and Rhuben again flashed their eyes at each other. "He's just unsure of the place, he'll calm down," Riley said.

"Ok, just wondering," Jeremy said with a sigh. "I'll take your word on that one."

"He'd better," Rhuben muttered to herself as she and Riley walked away. Along with the reason of customers developing opinions about the restaurant and the staff, Rhuben knew Cody had another reason to calm down, the same one that caused her and Riley to convince him to stay with them rather than go on his own again. Cody still had a lot of enemies, any of whom, given Cody's current physical and mental state, would be glad to settle their score with him…

* * *

**Please read and review. Sorry this took so long. I had been debating whether to continue this story or not, but I decided I'll see where it goes. Riley, Rhuben, and Julius all belong to Darkelements10. **


	3. Like Opening the Wound

**Chapter 3: Like Opening the Wound**

As their shift came to a close, Rhuben and Riley taught Cody the close down procedures for the restaurant. Since it was his first day, Cody mostly watched Riley and Rhuben, as well as washed the dishes. "Got all that Cody?" Rhuben asked him as she finished up the last few things.

"Yea," Cody replied dully, before returning to the sink, where his pile of dishes still sat, air drying.

"Those should be pretty much dry by now," Riley called over. "So you can put them back in the cooler for the morning shift."

Cody nodded as he picked up a pile of dishes and made his way over to the cooler. Using one hand to hold the pile against his body, he opened the door with the other hand and foot. After taking another moment to make sure he had a firm grip on everything, he walked into the cooler, put the dishes back on their respective shelves, shut the cooler behind him and walked back to the sink to pick up another load.

"What some help?" Riley asked him. She was done with her work for the night and moved around helping Rhuben, the other employees, and Jeremy finish putting everything else away.

"I got it," Cody called back with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. He was growing more and more irritated at everyone constantly trying to do everything for him and not letting him do anything on his own. "I can handle this," Cody finished after grabbing a few dishes.

"Ok," Riley replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong with the new kid?" One of the other employees asked Riley.

Riley shook her head. "Nothing, probably just worn out. I dunno."

The other employee nodded before hanging up his apron and walking out for the night.

Cody carried his last load of dishes back to cooler before reaching to open the door. As he did so, a few plates began to slip. Bending in that direction Cody attempted to cradle the slipping dishes as he reached one handed to open the heavy door again. As Cody opened the door, the dishes continued to slip, causing him to divert his attention again. The awkward bent over position he was in as he held the dishes with his chin and arm made his attempt to open the door a difficult task. Straining slightly, and growing frustrated, Cody pulled hard on the door.

Suddenly pain tore through Cody's abdomen. He lost his grip on the door as well as a few dishes, as he hunched over in pain. A second later, the free dishes fell to the floor and shattered on impact with a loud noise that caught everyone's attention.

Teeth clenched, Cody looked down at the broken dishes as pain continued to burn through his mid-section. A slight pain also began to form in his chest. "Son of bitch!" Cody muttered to himself. He set the other dishes down as he began to clean up the mess, holding his abdomen the whole time.

"Cody you ok?" Jeremy asked as he arrived on the scene. Riley and Rhuben followed and arrived soon afterwards, along with several other employees.

"Fine," Cody said in a low cool voice. Riley and Rhuben saw his hand and realized what had probably happened.

"We'll get this," Riley said, motioning to Rhuben. Each of the girls began to help Cody clean up. He shot them both a look, but each of the girls ignored it.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything," Jeremy replied. "Cody, how about you clock out and head home? You've ha d a pretty full first day."

"Sorry about the dishes," Cody muttered.

Jeremy shook his head. "Everyone breaks at least one their first day." He then noticed Cody was still holding his mid-section. "You ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Just a cramp," Cody shot back.

"Ok," Jeremy replied. "We'll see you tomorrow." He helped Cody up. Although Cody tried to hide it, he wasn't happy that Jeremy had done so. A moment later, Jeremy headed back over to his office, leaving the twin girls and Cody to finish cleaning.

"I think he's right," Riley said to Cody. "You should probably clock out. Wait for Rhuben and me in the dining room."

"I can do this," Cody snapped. "I don't need your help." He clenched his teeth as the pain continued to flow through him.

"Obviously," Rhuben said, rolling her eyes. "Riley and I will finish this up."

Cody's eyes hopped between them and over towards Jeremy's office. Finally he nodded slowly and headed out to the dining room, and sat down angrily. Once seated, Cody lifted up his shirt a little and glanced at the bullet wound that was causing his pain. He growled under his breath.

Riley and Rhuben watched him as he left. "He's gotta learn to take it easy," Rhuben said.

"Or at least know when to ask for help," Riley replied shaking her head. A few moments later, the two girls were finished, so they clocked out and met Cody in the dining room.

"Feeling better?" Rhuben asked Cody.

"What?" Cody replied with an eye roll. "Look, I didn't need any help." Cody said as the three of them walked out into the night air and over to the bus stop.

"Cody look," Rhuben said, now trying to hold onto her temper. "You can't do everything. I don't care what you've been able to do, even you need help sometimes."

"The sooner you learn that," Riley said. "The better off you'll be. Or at least the longer you'll be alive, take your pick."

"Thanks," Cody said sarcastically. "But I think I can watch out for myself."

"No you can't." Rhuben snapped.

"Both of us know exactly what happened in there," Riley said. "So just get over yourself already."

"Yea?" Cody said, scruffing his breath. "And what's that?"

"In case you forgot," Rhuben said. "You just got out of the hospital two weeks ago. You should know it's going to be awhile before you recover from those!" She motioned at Cody's chest and abdomen.

"From what?" Cody said. "It's not the first time I've been hurt. Just ignore it and move on."

"Cody!" Rhuben snapped. "You got shot! Twice! You can't seem to get how lucky you were and how lucky you are that you're not dead right now!"

"Sure," Cody replied. "I'll log that away."

"Face it," Riley said. "You're still hurt. And you're going to be like that for awhile, so you might as well get used to it." She glared at him for the next few seconds as the bus pulled up. Now in silence, the three teens walked up onto the bus and sat down.

The bus ride home was a quiet one. Soon the bus pulled up to their stop, and the three teenagers walked off. Riley and Rhuben began to head towards their apartment, but Cody turned in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Rhuben asked.

"For a walk," Cody responded. "I'll be back soon."

Rhuben opened her mouth to protest, but Riley put her hand on Rhuben's shoulder. "Let him go," she muttered. "He'll be back soon."

Rhuben nodded as she joined her sister. A moment later, the twins headed up to their room.

Cody kicked at the ground as he walked. "They think they know everything about me. I don't need their help, I can watch out for myself." He constantly mumbled under his breath. The pain in him had begun to die down, but was still a reminder that despite how independent he thought he was, he was still just as vulnerable as anyone else, especially with the physical state he was in. He knew he hadn't fully recovered yet, but wasn't ready to admit it, not even to himself.

Staring up at the night sky, Cody began to think about how unfair he had been to Rhuben and Riley when they tried to help him. "I guess they were just trying to help," Cody said to himself. "But still, I can take care of myself , can't they see that?" He sighed loudly to himself as he turned around to go back.

As Cody crossed an alleyway, he suddenly felt himself get thrust into the brick wall that made up the side of the alley. Cody flung his hands out to catch himself, but his face still hit. A half second later, Cody tasted blood forming in his mouth as his mouth also impacted the wall. "Big mistake," Cody muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Give me your money! Now!" Cody heard a gruff voice come from behind him.

Cody felt himself get pushed against the wall again. Using his hands, he bounced off it and at the same time, kicked both feet backwards, knocking away whoever was behind him.

After catching himself, Cody twisted around to see who had attacked him. Both quick motions caused pain to once again rip through his mid-section. Clenching his teeth and holding himself, Cody looked up, trying to hide his pain. He saw he had knocked his attacker over with his unexpected move. Cody smiled slightly as his attacker charged him again. Since it was dark out, Cody couldn't get a good look at whoever it was. What he could tell was it was a male, probably in his early thirties, with a dirty brown coat and oily jeans.

Trying to ignore the pain, Cody ducked down under the mugger's attack, wound up, and gave his attacker a full upper cut. Now knowing that his victim wasn't going to give in as easily as he thought, the mugger, quickly scrambled to his feet and took off, holding his mouth the whole time.

Breathing somewhat heavily, Cody groaned in pain. He lightly tapped his hand to his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled bloody fingers away from his mouth before wiping the blood on off on his pants. Still holding his burning chest and mid-section, Cody walked back to Riley and Rhuben's apartment.

Once he got back, Cody walked through the living room to the bathroom and began to wash up. Riley and Rhuben both saw this and quickly went to check on him. "You ok?" Rhuben asked.

"Fine," Cody replied, washing some blood off his lip. "Just someone tried to mug me. Didn't work out too well for him though."

"You see who it was?" Riley asked.

Cody shook his head. "Too dark, he ran away before I could get a good look at him," Cody replied, pain from his mid-section filled his voice as he put the toilet cover down and sat on top of it. As Cody wiped his mouth again he looked at the twins. "Look, about earlier," Cody continued in a slow voice. "I-I'm sorry." His eyes hopped back and forth between the two girls.

"It's fine," Rhuben said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Ok," Cody replied cracking a small smile. "Appreciate it."

The girls both nodded.

After finishing with his face and checking his hands, Cody slowly got up before heading back out to the living room where the two girls had been eating TV dinners when he walked in. Feeling somewhat hungry himself, Cody made one for himself before plopping himself on the floor with it. Although his pain was beginning to subside again, it still made eating difficult.

"Also," Cody said, looking back at the girls. "I'll be more careful."

"That I'd like to see," Rhuben said, smiling.

"So Jeremy said everyone breaks something their first day," Cody continued. "What happened with you two?"

"Um…" Riley said, a grin forming. "Let's just say we're lucky to still have that job."

"Yea, I think we hold the record," Rhuben said. "But you come close I think. You're the only one I know of to break a full serving platter also."

"Rub it in," Cody replied, his answer ending in a yawn. After he finished eating, he cleaned his dishes, took a hot shower, and went to bed. For awhile, Cody stared at the ceiling thinking to himself. He knew how much he hated being helped, but also knew that Riley and Rhuben meant well and he couldn't keep taking his anger out on them. Earlier had shown him how vulnerable he was for the time being and whether or not he liked it, he would need help.

This fact caused another cycle of thoughts to haunt Cody's mind. Visions of the days when he had relied on Zack began to fill his mind. He remembered the night he had lost his home and everything had happened in the days following. Then he remembered why Zack wasn't with him anymore. However along with all that, he also remembered his promise…he wouldn't give in again.

Cody soon yawned as fatigue from the day filled him. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Sleep however didn't come easy as Cody tossed and turned through most of the night…visions of Zack and memories of the night he died haunting his sleep…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	4. I'm Picking Me Apart Again

**Chapter 4: I'm Picking Me Apart Again**

Cody violently tossed and turned in his sleep as a dream kept circling around in his mind.

"_Zack! Help me!" Cody called out. His arms were wrapped around an icy tree branch as the rest of him dangled. His arms continued to slip as he began to lose his grip. "Please Zack! Help me!"_

"_I'm coming Cody!" Zack called back. Cody looked over and saw bright lights quickly approaching Zack as he began to climb a nearby metal fence to get to Cody. "Quick! Grab my hand!"_

_Cody saw Zack's hand was outstretched, just inches away from his own. He reached over as his other arm lost its grip. At the same moment however, Zack also slipped and fell, missing Cody's hand by inches. _

"_ZACK!" Cody called out. _

_Finally his other arm lost its grip before he could get his arm wrapped around the tree branch again. Cody screamed as he began to tumble down. Looking down, he saw Zack had disappeared. Suddenly he felt something pierce him, causing pain to erupt to throughout his body. Cody screamed again just as he impacted the ground._

_Weakened, Cody looked over and saw Zack struggling, painfully holding himself. "Zack!" Cody called. He tried to get up, but his body refused to move. "I'm coming Zack! Just hold on!"_

"_C-Cody…" Zack said. His face fell forward into the snow._

"_ZACK!" Cody called, tears falling. "NO! ZACK! PLEASE HOLD ON BIG BROTHER! PLEASE!"_

_Zack's body was silent and unresponsive._

"_ZACK!" Cody called again. He had to help him. He just had to. Zack was the only one he had left. Groaning and straining, Cody tried with all his might, but didn't move an inch. The more he fought, the more futile the effort became. "No!" Cody said, tears flowing freely now. "Zack…"_

_Suddenly Zack's eyes looked back up slightly. "I…I loved you Cody…why don't you love me? Why do you hate me?"_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Cody yelled out. "I love you Zack! I'll help you! I promise!"_

"_What do your promises mean?" Zack said, getting up again. "You can't keep your promises. You give in. You're weak." He approached Cody._

_Cody stared at him too stunned to speak… hurt that his brother would say that._

"_Stupid little kid," Zack said, growing closer. This time however, his voice was different. Cody's eyes twisted in confusion as his surroundings changed. He was in the orphanage again, and in Zack's place was Matt as well as Mr. Bubbler. Cody's eyes widened as they approached._

_Cody tried to lift his hands to defend himself, but found he was still unable to move. A glance told him that a rope had now formed tightly around his wrists and was connected to another rope that was wrapped around his neck. _

_Suddenly Cody gasped out loud as each of them kicked him hard. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. When he opened them again, he noticed that Matt and Mr. Bubbler weren't alone, near them were all of Cody's victims as well as Miles and Candy. Cody stared up in horror as they all smiled down at him. _

"_Zack please help me!" Cody called out as Miles pressed his foot on top of Cody's chest. He smiled as he took out a gun against Cody's forehead between his eyes. "Zack! Please!" Cody called again. In the distance, far beyond everyone, he saw his brother. Cody looked at Zack with pleading eyes. Zack however, just shook his head as he looked away before disappearing. Pressing the gun harder against Cody's head, Miles finally pulled the trigger…_

"AHH!" Cody yelled as he awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down his face as his chest heaved. Continuing to breathe very heavily, Cody looked around. His eyes danced around the dark room. The only source of light was the moon shining in through the portions of his window that were not covered by blinds.

"What a nightmare," Cody muttered softly. His eyes fell on the knot of covers that lay half on the futon he was sleeping on, and half on the floor. He felt extremely hot, so he didn't bother to pick the blankets back up again. He swung himself around so he was sitting with his feet on the floor. With his elbows on his knees, Cody held his head, his hands covering his eyes. After a good amount of effort, Cody had wiped the sweat from his face, and was able to collect himself. Finally breathing at a normal rate again, Cody took off his sweat soaked shirt. After grabbing a new shirt, and a few more deep breaths, Cody laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

For the next half hour, Cody found that no matter how hard he tried, his body refused to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned, and tried lying still with his eyes closed. Nothing seemed to work. Finally after a somewhat disgusted sigh, Cody got up and walked over to the window. Pulling up the blinds, Cody stared at the dark streets several stories below him. There was a time when Cody wouldn't have thought twice about climbing out and going to find some form of amusement until he was ready to go back to bed. Cody placed his hands on the window sill, temptation pulled on his hands, beckoning them to open the window and relive the memory again.

Suddenly, Cody stopped. All the twisting in his sleep had caused his wounds to once again start to bother him, helping to diminish his desire to sneak out. The fact that he was so physically limited by his injuries annoyed Cody. "I'll get her for these," Cody muttered, putting his hands over his chest and abdomen. "If it's the last thing I do."

Along with his physical pain, there was something else that was fighting Cody's temptation to sneak out. It was the promise he made to Zack. He promised that Zack that he would try to lead a good, normal life, in return for the second and third chance Cody was sure his brother had offered him. "Don't worry Zack," Cody continued to himself. "I won't do it. Don't worry." With that, he began to turn away from the window.

A second later, Cody saw a car speeding down a street before heading police sirens. The battle returned in him. Temptation fought loyalty. It was like Cody's insides were a giant battlefield, and he could definitely feel it as the attacks from each side waged their war on the other. As the conflict continued to rage within him, Cody could almost hear each side coaxing him on. Over everything else though, once again it was almost like he could hear Zack's voice inside his head.

"_I want you to promise me you'll stay strong, and that you won't give in," _Zack would say. _"Will you keep your promise to me little brother? I kept mine to you. Don't you care about me as much I love you?"_

Cody knew Zack was right. "I won't betray you Zack," Cody said quietly. He walked back over to the futon and sat down. "I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it." With that, he laid down again and finally dozed off into a light slumber.

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short, the main point is to help get into Cody's head some more.**** Please Read and Review. **


	5. You All Assume

**Chapter 5: You All Assume**

"What's gotten into you?" Rhuben asked Cody a few days after the night he had that dream about Zack. She looked at him with a small smile as they headed over to the bus stop to go to work. "You're never this cooperative."

Cody shifted in place some before looking at Rhuben again. "Well, I um, just figured you're right, for now at least." He smiled back. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Really?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Nope," Cody finished with another smile. Riley just shook her head at the exchange between Cody and Rhuben, but nodded knowingly, smiling slightly to herself as well.

On the bus, Riley sat down next to her sister. Cody sat across from them before turning his attention to the world outside the bus. He watched the scenery begin to speed past them as he became lost in his own world.

Riley noticed this before leaning over to her sister. "At least he's finally starting to listen to us," Riley muttered to Rhuben in a soft voice so Cody couldn't hear them. Rhuben silently agreed.

Over the course of the next month, Riley and Rhuben noticed that Cody had finally seemed to calm down and was starting to be more accepting towards them when they tried to help him. Despite his desire for independence, Cody knew that for the time being, he would have to accept the fact that he needed Riley and Rhuben. The twin girls understood Cody's desire, and as Cody continued to grow stronger, they continuously backed off until he had finally nearly recovered completely from his injuries. Eventually he was able to perform normal day to day tasks both at work and around their apartment without much trouble. Also while at their job, Cody had already learned most positions at the restaurant was possibly looking at moving up to becoming a server like Riley and Rhuben.

Despite his improvement however, memories of his old life continued to haunt Cody, especially in his dreams. Often he would snap awake in the middle of night sweating and breathing heavily. To add to his annoyance Cody found going back to sleep even more difficult, and a few times he would even remain awake for the remainder of the night. Riley and Rhuben sometimes would also be woken up by him yelling in his sleep.

"Cody, ever thought of getting some help?" Rhuben asked him as they climbed onto the bus on their way to work. Each teen swiped their bus pass before finding a seat near the middle of the bus.

"Why?" Cody asked dully.

"Because this is the third night in a row you've woken one of us up," Riley said as she sat down.

Cody pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Nope," Cody said shortly. "Not happening."

"Well judging by the way your eyes look," Riley continued, looking at the dark circles that surrounded each of Cody's eyes. "You're not sleeping much at all, even if you don't wake us up."

Cody sighed. "It's not a big deal, really."

"Whatever you say," Rhuben said with a sigh that basically said she didn't believe him.

Cody picked up on her tone and his eyes snapped back to center. "Look," Cody said shortly, his eyes scanning the twins' to ensure each was listening. "I don't care what happens to me, but I'm not going to let something happen to you because of me got that?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rhuben asked raising an eyebrow.

Cody sighed. "Simply put, you don't know the life I've lived, so you never can understand it. I appreciate all the help you two have given me, but this is something I'll deal with on my own. Neither you or some shrink can help me with it, got it?"

Rhuben went to open her mouth again, but Cody shot her a look that said the subject was closed. "Besides," Cody continued after a sigh. "We can't afford it, so I'll just deal with it. Believe it or not, I've been getting enough sleep, probably too much of it actually. So don't worry about it anymore, time makes everything go away eventually."

"Fine," Rhuben muttered as the bus came to a stop. Cody motioned for her and her sister to go first as the three teens began to make their way off the bus.

"How bout I pick you up a pair of ear plugs on the way back?" Cody finished with a smile. Riley shook her head as Rhuben punched him playfully in the shoulder. A few moments later, the three of them disappeared into the restaurant.

Several rows behind where Cody, Riley and Rhuben had been sitting sat a figure with a tan trench coat on, watching Cody, Riley, and Rhuben through the window as it fixed its pair of sunglasses. After they had disappeared from view, the figure took out its phone and dialed a number.

"What?" The other voice came through.

"It's him," the figure on the bus said. "It's gotta be."

"He's dead."

"No that's him, I know it is."

"And how do you know that?" The other voice snapped.

"Eyes, hair," The figure on the bus said, rolling its eyes as the bus pulled away. "I bet anything thats him...hmm...I wonder how he could have possibly survived that."

"No idea. That's why I think you're crazy."

"So what else is new? It's him, just trust me on this one."

"Then take care of him! Follow them, I want him dead!"

"Who doesn't?"

"Just kill him!" The voice on the phone said as it grew more anxious and hungry. "Do whatever you have to."

"He's got these two girls with him right now," the figure on the bus said with a short smile. "Must be a real player. Too bad."

"Get over it!"

'Either way, if they see something, it won't turn out good."

"Kill them too, slice his throat in the bathroom, I don't care! Just DO IT!"

The figure on the bus smiled. "No problem." With that the figure took out a small bottle of its pocket. The figure continued to smile as it put the bottle back after a brief glance.

* * *

"So you got everything Cody?" Jeremy asked him. Cody nodded. "Good, how about you start as a server next week? Since tomorrow's payday, you won't start at your new rate till then anyway."

"Sounds good," Cody replied as Jeremy went back to his office. Rhuben looked at Cody as she passed by the office. "What?" Cody asked innocently.

"I can't believe it only took you a month to move up to server," Rhuben said. "It took us at least three when we started."

Cody's smile was filled with arrogance. "Well, what can I say?" Cody said, motioning with his hands. "When you're good, you're good."

"Grow up," Rhuben said rolling her eyes as she pushed him.

"Well hey, how about I'll cover lunch tomorrow?" Cody said catching up to her. "Just a little celebration thing, and thanks for everything lately. Since none of us have to work, we won't be rushed."

"Sounds good," Rhuben said as she returned to her work.

The next day, the three teens picked up their paychecks and headed to the bank before going to a nearby diner for lunch.

"How many?" The hostess asked as she picked up three menus. "Just three?"

"Possibly four," Riley said. Next she looked at Cody and Rhuben. "Julius might be joining us also if he can get off early enough. He said he wanted to congratulate Cody also and would cover his own bill."

"No prob," Cody said before turning back to the hostess. "Four," he repeated.

"Ok, follow me," the hostess replied with a smile before leading the teens over to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Since it was lunchtime on payday, the restaurant was pretty full, so that was the only location available. Another thing that Cody couldn't help but notice, maybe it was just due to the sharpness of his instincts, but the waiters and servers seemed to be extremely busy. He could start a fight right in the middle of the room and none of them would know the difference. It was a feeling that made him uncomfortable, but he ignored it.

"Here you go," the hostess continued, motioning towards their booth. "Your server will be with you shortly. What can we get you to drink in the mean time?"

"A Coke," Cody said casually.

"We'll each take a Sprite," Riley said, motioning between her and Rhuben, who nodded.

"Coming right up," the hostess said as she set the menus down in front of each of the teens. "Your server will bring your drinks out in a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks."

With a final smile, the hostess walked the ticket back an area by the kitchen that contained a cash register and a drink fountain. She set the ticket down so it could be picked up by the server. A moment later a blond girl with green eyes picked up the ticket. "New girl?" the hostess asked her before turning to get the next group of people that walked in the door.

The blond girl filled up Cody, Rhuben, and Riley's glasses with their desired drinks. A second later, after a quick glance to each side, she took a small bottle out of her pocket and dumped its contents into each of their drinks while no one was looking or was able to pay attention. After a smile to herself, the girl picked the tray up and carried it out to the waiting teens.

"Thanks," Cody said as he looked at the blond girl. He figured that she couldn't have been much older than her early twenties…twenty five maybe. Without a response, the girl smiled before quickly walking away. Cody shrugged to himself as he picked up his glass.

"Huh," Riley said. "I thought she was going to take our orders."

"Yea," Rhuben added. "I'm hungry."

Cody shrugged as he took a drink. Initially however, Riley and Rhuben ignored theirs as they continued to look at their menus. With another sigh, Cody took another sip as he felt very thirsty.

Once he swallowed his drink, Cody noticed there was something very wrong. Following the liquid's normal sweet taste, a bitter and fiery feeling filled his mouth. The drink continued burned his throat as it fell down, like he had just swallowed a fireball. Fire felt like it continued to erupt in his insides as pain burned through him. Cody quickly scanned his thoughts to determine the cause. This didn't even take a few seconds as Cody determined the cause…poison.

Cody felt himself begin to sweat as he looked up. His eyes widened as he noticed that Riley and Rhuben were also about to take a drink. "Excuse me," Cody said quickly as he swiped his hand forward, knocking the glasses out of each of their hands, which in turn caused their contents to end up on the floor.

"What gives!?" Riley asked angrily as she did the best she could to dodge some of the splashes. Rhuben also looked at him.

Beads of sweat began to form on Cody's head as he began to feel dizzy. More and more pain burned throughout him, and began to reach an excruciating level. "See ya in a few," Cody muttered as he grabbed his own glass as well as the salt container before bolting for the bathroom.

"What's gotten into him?" Riley asked.

Rhuben shrugged. "No idea."

Once in the bathroom, Cody tried to spit out whatever liquid was still in his mouth. Sweat beaded down his face he looked up at himself through somewhat blurry vision. Without wasting another second, Cody filled his glass with salt and water. He chugged the liquid down as well as stuck his finger into his throat to try to make himself throw up as quickly as possible. He knew that if whatever was in him got into his bloodstream, and subsequently made it to his heart, he was dead.

Cody heaved over and over, emptying his stomach the best that he could. The effort began to take a toll on his body as it drained his strength quickly. Sweat continued to stream off his body. The room could have been filled with ice and Cody still would have felt as like he was sitting in an oven. His failing strength and continuous straining effort caused the pain within him to worsen as he heaved again and again.

For a moment, it felt like the everything around him, the world, the voices on the other side of the door, everything…just stopped. The only things that reached his ears were the sound of his increasingly deepening breaths and the thump of his heart beat. Cody blinked his eyes…the world around him was spinning.

"Help…me…Zack…" Cody said as he felt his legs become jelly. Finally consciousness began to slip from him as he legs gave way. The last thing Cody felt was the door as his body fell back into it. The weight of Cody's body knocked the door open as he fell into the dining room, consciousness completely gone from him…

Riley and Rhuben looked up as a crashing sound filled their ears. Looking up, and through widened eyes, the twins saw Cody fall through the door and into the dining room. He was flat on his back with his arms out to either side, and not moving.

"CODY!" Rhuben yelled as she and her twin rushed over to him. The crashing noise had also gained the attention of a few of the diner employees, including the manager. "Cody!" Rhuben repeated, her breathing deepening as she got closer to his unconscious body.

"I'm calling 9-1-1 now!" The manager tried to say in a reassuring voice.

"Cody," Riley said, kneeling down. Her eyes widened at the sight of his motionless chest. "He's not breathing…" she muttered to herself.

"Paramedics are on their way," the manager said to the girls, trying to reassure them.

Each of the girls had heard him, but was silent in their reply. They had heard him, but the fact just raised a new question within each of them, one that caused a sinking knot to form within each of them…help might be on its way, but would it reach Cody in time?

* * *

**(A/N)Thanks Equinox1772 for some help with this chapter. Some of the events ****near the end were also inspired by a movie I saw recently. You guys know the drill, I only own my own OC's and my own events. Riley, Rhuben, and their brother belong to Darkelements10. Please Read and Review **


	6. I'm Searching in My Room

**Chapter 6: I'm Searching in My Room**

People throughout the restaurant had heard Cody crash through the bathroom door and quickly began to congregate around to see what had happened. The manager as well as several employees had their hands full with keeping people from crowding Cody, Riley and Rhuben.

"People please," the manager said. "Stand back, let him have some air." The manager and the employees helping him held their arms out making a ring around Cody to prevent the crowd from getting too close to him.

Riley quickly checked Cody again before looking up at the manager. "He's not breathing," she repeated.

"How long until paramedics get here?" Rhuben asked quickly before looking at Cody again. Next Rhuben placed two fingers on his wrist and checked his nearly non-existent pulse. With each passing second it continued to grow weaker and weaker.

"Should be about five minutes," the manager replied.

"He'll be dead by then!" Riley snapped, looking down again. They had to do something or else Cody would be dead before the paramedics would even have a chance to save him. Next she looked at the manager. "Get me some plastic fast." She nodded to Rhuben who got the idea.

"W-what?" The manager asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Riley said shortly. "Now!"

Before the manager could say anything, one of the employees rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed some Cyran wrap. "Here ya go," the employee said in an unsure voice.

"What are you doing?" The manager asked.

Riley ignored him as she ripped a small hole in the middle of the plastic before fitting it over Cody's mouth. Next she signaled to Rhuben. "On my signal ok?" Rhuben nodded. With that, the two girls began performing CPR. Rhuben blew two breaths into Cody's lungs followed by Riley performing fifteen chest compressions. Over and over the girls repeated the cycle, trying to revive Cody.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the room. After she finished blowing two more breaths into Cody, Rhuben looked up hopefully at the window. A half second later, a large red and white ambulance blocked the view outside. "Help's here," she muttered. "You better just hang on a few more minutes."

Soon a group of rescue workers rushed into the restaurant. "What's wrong with him?" The lead worker asked.

"He's not breathing," Riley repeated looking over. The rescue worker nodded before motioning to his coworkers.

"Ok, we'll take it from here," the lead rescue worker said, relieving Riley and Rhuben from their CPR duties. In the next couple of minutes, the rescue workers had Cody hooked up to a breather on a stretcher and were rushing him out to the ambulance.

"What exactly happened?" The lead rescue worker asked Riley and Rhuben as Cody's stretcher was fitted into the ambulance and secured down.

"I don't know," Rhuben said. "We had just ordered our drinks. He took one drink and rushed off to the bathroom. The next thing we knew, he crashed through the door into the dining room and he was unconscious."

"Before he rushed off though," Riley added. "He smacked our drinks on the floor like he thought something was wrong with them or something."

"Sounds like something for the police to look into," the lead rescue worker said after thinking for a second. He lifted the radio attached to his shoulder and ordered one of the other workers to have a police car sent to the restaurant. "Police are on their way. We'll get him to the hospital first. You can tell the police more when you get there."

"Ok," Rhuben said, nodding. Riley also agreed. With that the twin girls climbed into the ambulance next to Cody and all of them were on their way to the hospital. As the ambulance was rushed towards the hospital, Cody was hooked up to several IV's as well as a life sign monitor. The workers in the ambulance put up a constant effort to keep him alive until they reached the hospital. The whole time, Riley and Rhuben watched silently, and hoped that Cody would be ok.

Once they got to the hospital, Cody was rushed into the emergency room. Inside, doctors took a sample of his blood and hooked him up to several additional IV's. Soon a call came from the workers still at the restaurant saying that Riley's, Rhuben's, and Cody's drinks all had poison in them. With this information, the doctors quickly began working to flush the substance out of Cody's system. The whole time everyone kept a close eye on his already dangerously low vital signs.

In the waiting room, Riley and Rhuben paced back and forth. "This is becoming a familiar scene for us," Riley muttered to Rhuben. Once again, the two girls offered to do Cody's paperwork for him. "What'd he tell us about this again?" Riley continued, looking at her sister.

Rhuben shrugged. "He said make sure that if this happened again to fill out his name as 'Zack,' so people couldn't trace him." She thought back to the last time Cody had been released from the hospital. On their way home, Cody had given them explicit instructions of what to tell the hospital workers and how to fill out his paperwork should he end up in the emergency room again while he was staying with them. He also made sure that they would agree to his instructions before he would agree to stay with them.

"How would that help?" Riley asked. She thought for a second. "Oh, because his brother is dead, so if someone tries to use his hospital records…"

"No one will find him," Rhuben finished.

Riley shook her head. "You think anyone would be crazy enough to try to attack him in here?"

"Who knows?" Rhuben shrugged. "With the crowd he got mixed up in, not to mention all the people that probably want him dead, who knows what some are probably going to try?"

"True," Riley answered. She thought about what Rhuben said and thought back to what had happened at the restaurant. "I'm pretty sure someone tried to poison him. Zack probably thought that whoever it was wanted to kills us too, that's why he knocked our glasses on the floor." Riley made a face at the weirdness of calling Cody by his brother's name whenever she said his name.

Rhuben agreed. Before she could answer, she was cut off by a man in a tan suit coat that had just walked in. He had a balding head and a thick mustache. Behind him were two other police officers.

"We gotta be careful on this one," Rhuben muttered to Riley who silently agreed. They knew that giving away too much information could cause trouble for Cody or them later on. Either the police would be able to trace everyone Cody had killed or kidnapped back to him or the information could fall into the hands of Cody's enemies.

"Riley and Rhuben Jackson?" The detective asked. The girls nodded. "I'm Lt. McKinney, these are Officers' Conley and Tyler."

"Hey," the girls both muttered.

"I know this must be a lot for you right now," Lt. McKinney said. "But we'd like to ask you a couple questions about what happened back at the restaurant. See if maybe we can find out who'd want to attack a kid." At that, each of the officers made a face.

"Ok," Riley replied.

"So," Lt. McKinney began. "Can either of you think of anyone who might want to attack your friend."

_Where do we start?_ Rhuben thought to herself. Both her and Riley looked thoughtful for a few seconds before shaking their heads. "We're just a few sixteen year olds, why would someone want to attack us?" Rhuben asked innocently.

After a few more exchanges, both the girls realized that this was getting them nowhere. There was no way they could tell the police anything useful, and there was no way the police could possibly be of any help to them.

Sighing, Lt. McKinney decided to move on when he realized the same thing. "Ok, so can you two tell me what happened at the restaurant?"

Riley and Rhuben explained everything that had happened. How it had been really busy, what the hostess had said, and finally how Cody had reacted with the drinks before he rushed off.

"Ok," Lt. McKinney said eventually, after thinking for a few seconds. He motioned to the other officers before standing up. "Thanks girls, we'll get right on this one. Is there anyone that can come meet you?"

"I'll go call our brother," Riley said. With that, she pulled out her phone and walked out of the room. A moment later, Rhuben and the cops followed her.

Once in the lobby again, Rhuben stopped by the front desk. "Can we see," she had to pause for a second, and make sure she called Cody by the name he had instructed her to. "Zack, please?" She asked the receptionist.

The receptionist punched some information in the computer. "He's still in surgery," the receptionist said. "He should be in the recovery room in about twenty minutes. You can see him then."

"Thanks," Rhuben replied, muttering under her breath at the receptionist's attitude. A few moments later, she saw Riley walking back in. "Get ahold of Julius?"

Riley nodded. "He's on his way."

"Zack is also going to be ok it seems," Rhuben added. "He should be in the recovery room in about twenty minutes." She lowered her voice. "You tell Julius what he said?"

Riley nodded again. "You know, he's damn lucky he's got us to take care of him," Riley muttered. "I wonder how he survived all that time on his own." Rhuben chuckled nodding slightly.

Soon Julius met up with Riley and Rhuben, and all three went into the recovery room to visit with Cody.

"He's asleep," one of the nurses said to them, before motioning over to where Cody was. Cody was still hooked up to a life sign monitor that showed his heartbeat, breathing, and other vital signs. He also still had several IV's in him, several of which were connected to a filter and larger bags of water. "We're flushing the substance out of his system. The IV's are diluting his blood and the filter will collect particles so we can run some tests on it and see if further treatment will be needed. It looks like whatever they got him with was homemade, so there's no real antidote we can give him."

"Yea," Riley agreed.

"What is kind of interesting though," the nurse continued. "Is in the sample the field squad took from the restaurant is that the substance had little metal shavings in it, probably for quick ingestion."

"What do you mean?" Rhuben asked.

"In the substance were tiny metal shavings," the nurse said. "Some alcoholic drinks have small gold particles in them which form tiny cuts in a person's mouth so the alcohol is can be taken directly into the blood stream. It seems that whoever made this stuff was going for a similar effect. Probably cut up his throat also on the way down. Really sick world, people going after a teenager like that." With that she shook her head and walked away to go finish her paperwork.

"He is damn lucky," Riley repeated to Rhuben.

For the next few moments, the three of them sat in silence, watching Cody. Every second, the silence was broken however with a sharp "beep" from his life sign monitor. Despite the level of pain he had been in, Cody actually looked peaceful to them as he slept. Watching him, Rhuben's mind temporary hopped back to her memories of him at the orphanage.

She thought about the first time she had met Cody, how he had been so quiet, shy, and innocent. She had known from the first time she spent time with him he didn't deserve anything that had happened. She remembered their first "adventure" together, and just his overall good, giving nature. She thought about how cruel the world had been to him to take away everything that he had ever loved, including the heartbreak she had felt for him when he lost Zack. Despite the life Cody had lived the previous three years, it seemed like the caring, sensitive Cody was desperately searching for a way to resurface. Up until earlier, it looked like that side of him would succeed in this venture. Now though, Rhuben was unsure of anything.

After a while, Cody began to softly stir. "H-hey," he said softly as he opened one eye halfway.

"Hey Zack," Rhuben said to him.

Cody smiled slightly. "Good, you remembered," he said in a still soft voice.

"How ya feeling?" Riley asked him.

"Like crap," Cody replied. "It'll pass though." With that he yawned. "So they say what it was?"

Riley shook her head. "Don't know," she said. "She said it was probably some homemade stuff."

Cody smiled. "Yea that's the usual choice."

"Usual choice?"

"I'll explain later," Cody said with a yawn. "You two ok?"

"We're fine," Rhuben said. "You took care of that by splashing it all on us."

"My bad," Cody replied as he yawned again.

"Get some rest," Riley muttered, smiling a little also. Cody nodded and soon after was once again fast asleep.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Unless I Try to Start Again

**Chapter 7: Unless I Try to Start Again**

Over the course of the next two nights, Cody slept soundly and seemed to have recovered from the poison. After another day of observation and testing, the doctors released him. Although Riley, Rhuben, and Julius each had left occasionally for one reason or another, the three of them spent most of the time in Cody's room.

"I can't wait to get of out here," Riley said as she walked out of Cody's room towards the waiting area.

"Yea, seriously," Rhuben added. "Would it kill their budget to put some decent places to lie down in there?"

After leaving Cody's room, the four of them headed for the elevator, but when it finally arrived, it was already nearly full. Riley and Julius decided to take the first elevator, and Cody and Rhuben decided to wait for the next one.

"Ready to go?" Rhuben asked Cody as they got into the elevator.

"Yea," Cody replied dully. His mind began to think back to what happened at the restaurant. "So do you remember what that waitress looked like?"

Rhuben looked at Cody. "Why?" Cody shifted his eyes at her as if it was obvious. "You don't think it was her, do you? I mean, come on."

"I didn't say that," Cody replied in a dull voice. "But I am going to ask her a few questions. I somewhat remember her, but it'll save me a lot of trouble if you and Riley can fill me in there."

Rhuben looked at Cody for a second, reading his eyes. His face wore a cold expression as he concentrated. "You're not who you were," Rhuben said, stepping in front of Cody. "Let the police handle this."

Initially Cody was unresponsive by what Rhuben said. After a second though, Cody smiled. "Like they're worth anything."

Judging by Cody's demeanor, Rhuben had a sinking feeling she knew what Cody's next move was going to be. "You're not going after them," Rhuben finished in a firm voice as the elevator door opened up.

"Watch me," Cody answered shortly as he walked away from her and over to the front desk.

"C-" Rhuben called after him before she could stop herself. She stopped when she saw Cody shot her a cold look when he heard her. "ZACK!" Rhuben called again, also realizing that she almost called Cody by his actual name.

"What took you guys?" Riley asked as her and Julius walked up to them.

"Waited forever for the next one," Cody replied as he began to fill out his discharge paperwork. When he was done, he handed it back to the nurse.

"If you feel anything," the nurse at the desk said. "Come back immediately so we can test you for any lasting effects. If not, we'll see you next week for a final test to make sure you're completely clear of the substance."

"Ok," Cody replied, knowing full well that unless he was dying he wasn't going to go back for his final test. The way Cody saw it, he was fine and whatever he had ingested was gone, so he didn't want to waste any more of his time than he already had in the hospital being tested, or being asked questions by the doctors. He also knew he would have to deal with the police about what had happened, and was not looking forward to it.

Cody gave his release form one more look before giving it back to the nurse. "Ok thanks, well, I'll see you then."

The nurse smiled. "Have a good day," she said.

With that, Cody, Riley, Rhuben, and Julius walked out to the parking lot. "Where you parked?" Cody asked as they walked towards the rows of cars.

"Just over here," Julius replied motioning a few rows over.

Cody stopped. "What do you mean just over here?" Cody asked as a look of alert fell over his face. "Don't tell me you parked in the hospital parking lot."

"Yea, why?" Julius said, unsure of why Cody had suddenly become so tense.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Cody exclaimed, staring right at Julius. "How stupid could you be?"

"Don't call him stupid!" Riley snapped defensively as she faced Cody with angry eyes. "What's the big deal?"

Cody rolled his eyes; he didn't feel like arguing right now. "Sorry," Cody muttered in a voice that obviously showed that he didn't mean it. "But since I'm still alive, that wasn't very smart."

"Whatever," Riley replied. "Cody, whoever it was isn't going to try to attack us here."

"And how do you know that?" Cody said. "You don't have any clue about what you're saying. Well guess what, I do. And parking in the hospital parking lot has to be the absolute stupidest thing you could have done!" Cody scanned all three of them. Each just looked at him, like he was being over paranoid. "None of you seem to get how this works do you?" Cody finished finally with a breath, but the look on his face still didn't melt away.

"Cody, I doubt they'll try something again that soon," Rhuben said, shaking her head. She knew that Cody probably knew what he was talking about, but she also agreed with Riley. With that, she and her sister continued to head towards the car. Julius had since gone ahead and was in the process of letting himself in.

Cody was slow to follow, as his eyes scanned the parking lot and areas that over looked it. Whoever had attacked them would be well aware by now that he had survived the poison. He also figured that due to the elevation of the buildings near the parking lot, there was a chance that whoever it was may be waiting to ambush them.

"Come on Cody!" Rhuben called. Looking over, Cody saw Riley, and Rhuben were getting ready to get in the car. Cody looked over. His eyes fell to the bottom side of the car, where he thought he saw what looked like a very thin wire just barely hanging below the front of the car.

"I'll get it started," Julius said as he climbed in. "Sometimes it takes a few tries."

Cody's eyes widened and his stomach tightened into a knot when he heard this. "DON'T!" Cody yelled as he rushed forward. But he was too late.

Suddenly a loud explosion filled all three of the teenagers' ears as the car became engulfed in flames. Riley and Rhuben were flung back from the force of the explosion. Each flew several feet through the air before landing hard in a nearby empty parking spot.

"NO!" Cody yelled.

"JULIUS!" Riley and Rhuben chorused with wide eyes once each had recovered from the initial shock of the explosion throwing them back. Although each felt pain surging through them, both ignored it as their brother and his safety became the sole thought in each of their minds. Without thinking, each got back up and rushed towards the car.

Cody had been forced to stop in his tracks due to the heat and shockwave caused by the explosion. He had flung his arms in front of his face to protect him from the wave of intense heat that the explosion had caused. With teeth clenched, Cody slid his arms apart slightly and despite all the explosions he had seen, was still shocked at the picture in front of him. Memories filled his head at the sight of the roaring flames. Memories of the Tipton and that night flooded his mind. However, knowing that Julius' life was at stake, and not knowing if Riley or Rhuben had been hurt, Cody was able to shove the thoughts from his mind and concentrate on getting the three of them away from the danger.

"Are you hurt?" Cody yelled when he met up with Riley and Rhuben. Although getting their brother out of the flame filled car was his first priority, Cody's eyes still gave both Riley and Rhuben a quick look over. Each girl had several cuts and looked to be bleeding from a few of them, but Cody could tell they would be ok for now, and was able to concentrate on getting Julius out of the car. Since Julius had left the door open when he tried to start the car, it didn't take long for Cody, Riley and Rhuben to get him away from the inferno.

"Julius! No!" Riley said when they finally got her brother out of the car. He was covered in char marks and severe burns, several of which were bleeding. He also had several gaping lacerations which were also bleeding steadily.

"We gotta get him to the emergency room!" Cody said as he put Julius' arm over his shoulder. Rhuben did the same and Riley provided him some extra support.

The three teens however didn't get far before they were met by hospital workers who had heard the explosion. The hospital workers loaded Julius onto a stretcher and rushed him back to the emergency room. On their way back, Cody gave the car one last quick glance. Judging by the fire patterns, flames, and char marks, Cody concluded that the explosion had come from somewhere in the back seat…the spot he would have been most likely to have occupied should he had also climbed into the car. "I knew it!" Cody muttered under his breath in an angry tone before quickly catching up to Riley and Rhuben.

Once inside the hospital, Julius was rushed into the operating room. Riley and Rhuben also had their wounds treated but neither had anything serious and was soon allowed to go back to the waiting room, where they met up with Cody again. Except for each acknowledging that all three of them were ok, none said much else.

* * *

Two hours later, Cody, Riley and Rhuben were still sitting in the all too familiar waiting room, hoping to hear something good. Each second that ticked by felt like an eternity to each of the three teens. They anxiously watched the door, hoping a doctor would come out soon…hopefully with good news about him. Every few minutes, they would go up to the desk one at a time and ask how Julius was, something that after a few cycles began to bother the nurse working. Finally one of the doctors walked out, causing the three of them to rush up.

"How is he?" Rhuben asked quickly.

"Stable," the doctor replied.

"So is he going to be ok?" Riley asked.

The doctor sighed. "We hope, again he's stable right now, but can it can turn either way still. One thing though, he does seem to have a good chance. It looks like he wasn't in the dead center of the explosion, so he has a much better survival chance."

When Cody heard this, he knew his theory had been right. "Can we see him?" Cody asked.

"Not right now," the doctor said after taking a breath. "Not while he's in the state he is. I'm sure you three are very mature, but since you aren't adults yet, we can't let you see him."

"What?!" Riley and Rhuben chorused.

"I'm sorry," the doctor responded. "But, the sight would probably be too much for you. It's also hospital policy. If a patients' injuries are beyond a certain point, we can't allow minors to see them until we fully clean them up."

"He's our brother!"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "But that's final." With that, he turned and walked away.

"He'll be fine," Cody said to the girls as they all walked back to their seats.

"I hope," Rhuben said. Riley also nodded.

Cody looked at each of them for a second before looking at the emergency room door again. _This isn't right…it's my fault,_ Cody said to himself. _If I would have just listened to my instincts and gone out on my own again, they wouldn't be here. Nor would Julius be fighting for his life right now. None of this would have happened. First the poison, now this...I know there'll be another one…but I'm not going to let them get affected by it. I'm stopping this right now._

Making up his mind, Cody gave each of the girls another look before walking outside.

"C-Zack?" Rhuben said as her and Riley followed. She figured Cody would still want them to call him Zack because it would definitely cause for suspicion if he had gone by one name while being treated, and gone by another when he went back.

Cody turned and faced them. Initially, he had to take a deep breath so he could figure out how he was going to tell them his plans. "Guys, look," Cody said, his eyes scanning each of their faces. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate it. But the only reason you're here now is because of me. Also, you both almost died a few days ago because of me. I'm not going to let that happen. So this is it."

"What?" Riley asked, trying to understand him.

"Zack what do you mean?" Rhuben added, also unsure of what Cody meant.

Cody looked at them. "I'm leaving. I'm too dangerous for you to be around."

"What are you saying?" Rhuben asked, trying to understand.

"It's the only way I can keep you two safe," Cody said. "Again thanks, but I'm not going back with you."

"You can't be serious," Riley said. "How are you going to survive on your own?"

"I've done it before," Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"And look where it got you," Riley answered. "You're on the run from the police, every crime lord in Boston wants you dead, and-"

"I can handle myself," Cody answered coldly, interrupting her. "I can take care of myself. I appreciate what you've done for me, but don't think I absolutely need you to survive. Got that?"

"What's your problem?" Riley asked, her temper starting to flare. "All we've done is try to help you and all you've done is give us shit in return."

"Look in there," Cody snapped, his voice rising. He waved back at the hospital. "Look at the state your brother is in. He's almost dead. You two almost died. My family died before. And you know why? ME! The only reason he's still alive and…that's IF he recovers is that I was their target, not him. The explosives were placed in under the back seat because they thought I'd be there. Otherwise he would have been dead before we got him across the parking lot! Look, unless I get as far away from you two as I can you will die too!"

"Za-ugh! CODY!" Rhuben said. "Listen to yourself!"

"NO!" Cody snapped as he glared at the twins. "You listen to me! People are going to keep coming for me, and you WILL get caught in the crossfire. And even if they can kill me do you think they'll stop there, especially when they learn who was helping me?" Cody's eyes narrowed as they hopped back and forth. His breathing and talking speed also gradually increased. "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted my home to be destroyed? Do you think I wanted to lose my best friend and BROTHER? Do you think I wanted any of it? NO! It just happened! It's the life I'm stuck with."

"Co-"

"Look at me!" Cody continued, nearly yelling now. Although he kept his volume under control to prevent drawing attention, Cody's tone and the look in his eyes made his message as clear as day to Riley and Rhuben. "Everything I've ever loved is gone! Anyone I've ever cared about is dead! And since you two can't seem to read the writing on the wall, let me do it for you. Eventually…THAT INCLUDES YOU! You will be next! Unless I do something, you will die too."

The next few seconds were silent as Cody took a few breaths. This was tearing him up inside, so he didn't want to make it worse by getting angry with Riley and Rhuben. He knew they wanted to help him, but the way he saw it was that despite his best efforts, he could not make them understand that the biggest way they could help him…and he could help them was for them to get out of his life for good.

"Cody," Rhuben said, somewhat taken aback by his demeanor. "Please, just listen. Do you think that's the life you're supposed to live? Being alone, scrounging the streets, killing people to save yourself? Do you think that's what Za-"

"Don't!" Cody said, cutting her off. His voice held a dangerous tone to it, causing Rhuben to instantly fall silent. "Don't…you…dare say 'what Zack would want.'"

"You know it is," Rhuben said.

"You just can't seem to get it, can you?" Cody answered, his temper rising again. "Neither of you could ever even hope to understand what my life is like nor the hell I go through each day I'm alive. So just give it up." Cody took a breath before continuing. "Look, I made Zack a promise and I'm going to keep it. I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it. But, you two seem to forget that neither promise was me agreeing to you two babysitting me!" He glared at them.

"Cody-" Rhuben began.

"Forget it Rhuben," Riley said, giving Cody a look of disgust. "It's what he wants. You're not going to change his mind." The next few moments were silent as the three teens just looked at each other.

"Look," Cody said finally as he ran his hand through his hair. Something else happened that Cody wasn't used to. Tears formed in both his eyes and slowly began to stream down his face. He tried to wipe them away before either Riley or Rhuben noticed, even though he was sure both had seen them. "Go back to your brother. Give him my best wishes." With that, Cody turned and began to walk away. After a few steps he stopped. "It's the only way," Cody looked at Riley and Rhuben. "Thanks for everything…I will send you what I owe you." Without thinking he walked back. He looked at Rhuben, staring into her eyes.

"Cody?" Rhuben said softly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Cody leaned over and gave Rhuben a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me," Cody said softly. He knew that she knew he didn't just mean saving him from the poison a few days ago, but also he meant thanks for her saving him that night at the orphanage, and for saving him from himself when she found him again three years later in the Boston alleyway. With that Cody gave them one last look. "Good bye guys, good luck." Finally he turned around again and didn't look back.

Riley and Rhuben also turned and walked back into the waiting room. As she sat down, Rhuben glanced out through the window again, hoping to see Cody, but Cody was already gone.

**

* * *

Please Read and Review.**


End file.
